Barking For Forgiveness
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: A mind-control collar has some unexecpted effects on Kim after Shego slipped it around the red head's neck. How will Shego handle this situation? And is Kim able to keep herself in control? Requested by Invader Johnny, KiGo.
1. Collar

**New story, requested by Invader Johnny, this is the first chapter and yes it's a bit short but that, again, helps me to start up the story, so I hope you don't mind too much.**

**Kim suffers the strange consequences of a mind-control collar.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Barking for Forgiveness**

It was never heard as a small piece of glass was cut open by expert hands. It was removed and the hand moved through the hole, reaching for the lock on the window. It was switched open and the window followed swiftly, sliding open as well. Silently a slim, female figure, slid through the opening, and set foot inside the building. Stealthily, using the shadows, she moved through the building, bypassing the cameras and alarms. She didn't make a noise, as she seemed to casually walk through the building she had just broken in to. It was clearly just another routine job to her, one where she wouldn't break out a sweat.

What she didn't know was that through the very same window another female, only shorter, followed. The slight rustle of her baggy pants sounded as she set foot in the same building. She checked the window and shook her head in disappointment. She locked the window again and just as her predecessor she used the shadows to blend in with her environment. She silently followed the only person she knew who could manage such a break in. The name was on her lips as the red head bypassed the same cameras and alarms.

She had a vague idea of what the woman was trying to steal. Something about mind control in the shape of a collar. She didn't know what the plan was involving the collar, she just knew that Shego would hand it over to Drakken. The man could barely come up with a plan of his own, so it didn't surprise her that he wanted the invention. She also figured that he would use it in a less than intelligent plan. It would only make it easier for her to stop him.

Still silent as ever Kim checked her wrist Kimmunicator. The location of the collar was indicated with a red spot on the small map. She was close, meaning she was closer to a fight with Shego as well. She rounded the corner and found an iron door, though a huge hole was melted into the door. Beyond that there was a long corridor and another door with a hole in it. The crime scene held all Shego's signatures. Silent and subtle break in, with a significant amount of damage further on. She seldom picked locks, she had once claimed that breaking through barricades was easier.

Kim stepped through the hole and headed for the next door. There she stepped through the hole as well and that was when she found her. Shego had broken into a small vault that was mounted into the wall and by the looks of it she had found what she had been looking for. Finally the name that had been on her lips the entire time escaped her.

"Shego." She said a small smile twitching at the corners of her lips. The woman looked magnificent as usual. Kim couldn't get over it how someone could look so good in a green and black tight suit. She knew only Shego could pull it off with those endless legs. Still fighting off her smile she shook her head slightly, her eyes twinkling as equal twinkling eyes finally made contact with her own.

"Princess," Shego drawled slowly, the collar secure in her grip. "I was wondering if you were going to show up this evening." She said and she briefly looked Kim up and down.

"Well I wouldn't want to disappoint you now," Kim remarked as she slid into her fighting pose. "Would I?" She questioned and she watched a smirk form on Shego's lips.

"I guess you wouldn't." Shego replied as she slid into fighting pose as well. "That wouldn't be very nice of you and that just won't do as a goody-two-shoes." The thief commented.

"I'm not that much of a goody-two-shoes mind you." Kim finally replied and Shego rolled her eyes as if saying 'yeah right'.

"Let's just play shall we?" Shego said and she placed the collar back in the small vault, not wanting to risk destroying it during the fight. In seconds the two were at it as usual. Shego's hands were lit with her green tinted flames and soon she was busy throwing fists at the defensive red head.

"So what's Drakken up to this time? What could he possibly want with a mind control collar?" Kim asked as she dodged a flaming fist, turned and swiped at Shego's feet. Said woman made a flip backwards, dodging Kim's attack.

"The moron wants to duplicate the technology because his own mind-control project blew up in his own face." Shego replied and it was Kim's turn to throw a combo at the thief's head. Punch, punch, kick, resulting in Shego grabbing hold of Kim's kicking leg and throwing her into a wall. Hard. Coughing loudly Kim got to her feet, feeling the pain shoot through her back.

"You should be more careful princess, you might get hurt." Shego taunted and Kim growled at her, throwing an elbow at the woman's midriff. Shego grabbed the elbow with a smirk but that vanished when Kim smirked as well and gave her a head-butt. Shego stumbled backwards, gripping her nose, which Kim had hit, giving the red head a clear shot. She launched another punch-kick combo. Punching Shego in the stomach, making the woman double over and swiping her feet from under her.

Out of nowhere the woman found herself on her back and Kim jumped her. Their hands met, pushing and pulling, grappling for domination as they rolled over the floor. Shego ended on top, smirking slightly as she pinned Kim completely.

"Oh how I just love it to be on top." She joked and Kim felt her face warm up at the comment.

"Well then I hate to break it to you," Kim said and she pulled her legs in. "But I like to be on top as well." She added and she kicked Shego off of her, launching the woman into the opposite wall before she flipped to her own feet again. She immediately slipped into her fighting pose again, watching how Shego regained her composure. The woman dusted herself off and her eyes lit up playfully as she looked at Kim again.

"I knew you had it in you." She spoke playfully and she ignited her hands again. "Too bad I want it more than you." She added and with that she started throwing plasma-blasts at the red head. Shego watched in amusement how the red head jumped around the room, dodging her plasma.

Kim jumped up, flipping over Shego and kicking the woman in the back the moment she landed. This launched Shego towards the wall again; though as she approached the wall with the vault mounted into it she stopped herself. Neatly she landed on both feet, immediately turning around to look at Kim again.

"Guess whose the submissive one." Kim commented, smiling like crazy. Shego growled softly and was just about to attack the girl again when she came up with an entire new plan. A mischievous look appeared on her face and she backed up a bit, her back towards the vault.

"Oh I have an idea who," She said and within a split second she launched the biggest ball of plasma towards Kim she could produce in such a short time. As predicted Kim jumped up, flipped through the air and landed in front of Shego again. In those few seconds Shego snatched the pure silver collar out of the vault and clicked it open. The moment Kim landed on her feet she aimed the collar at the girl, throwing it before Kim had recovered completely.

A gasp escaped Kim's lips as the collar snapped around her neck, closing with a loud click. She pawed at it, dropping to her knees as she tried to remove it again.

"Sorry Kimmie," Shego said as she got closer to the girl. "It can only be opened with a very precise placement of high force." She explained and she watched how the collar started to affect the girl. "Whose the submissive one now?" She questioned as she kneeled down beside the hero.

"I'll get you for this Shego!" Kim growled at her and Shego tsk'ed at her.

"I seriously doubt it princess," Shego replied and she ignited her flames. "Time for a nap." She added and she knocked the girl out with a small blast of plasma. Grinning widely she picked Kim up, throwing her over her shoulder. She left the building, carrying Kim with her, the collar securely around Kim's neck.

Drakken would just have to wait for his project. She wasn't going to remove the collar any time soon. She had finally defeated Kim Possible, not only that but the moment the girl would wake up she would have to listen to Shego.

"Never thought I'd say this but mind-control isn't that bad after all." Shego said to herself as she carried the unconscious girl with her, heading for her house. "Came to steal a mind-control collar and ended up stealing Kim Possible plus her own will." The thief said a large smirk on her face. She swiftly carried Kim to her house, kicking the door shut behind her the moment she had entered her apartment.

Kim was still unconscious and Shego simply dumped the girl on her couch.

"Never thought you'd be heavy princess." The thief side as she looked at the young girl's face. "You'll be out for quite some time." Shego said more to herself than to Kim and she left the living room, the sound of her bedroom door slamming shut echoing through the house.

Shego ended up on her bed, and was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. She turned onto her stomach, lightly snoring as she cuddled into her pillow. It went on like this for almost the entire night. Kim remained unconscious and Shego was asleep just as long.

Meanwhile Kim's parents were starting to worry. Their daughter had left the house half a day ago and she still wasn't back. There were missions that would cost Kim days and so there wasn't a reason to worry just yet. They just didn't know that foiling a break-in could take so long. They both feared that something had happened to their daughter. She couldn't be traced and there was no way of contacting her. All they could do was wait for some sign from their daughter. They decided to keep the police out of it for now. It was never sure if Kim would come back in an hour or a week later. Little did they know that their daughter was unconscious and currently situated on the couch of the infamous Shego.

Said woman groaned as she opened her eyes, the sunlight filtering into her room. She rubbed at her eyes and with a massive bed-head she sat up straight. She ran a hand through her wild black hair and made a sound of disgust.

"Definitely time for a shower." She said to herself and she shed her clothes, heading for the bathroom. She was happy the moment she stepped underneath the warm stream of water. Personal hygiene was at the top of her to-do-list. After a long warm shower, a few curses and a long intensive hair-washing session the pale thief finally emerged from the bathroom again. She reminded herself that she had to check up on Kim, not having heard anything from the girl the entire night.

After getting dressed in no time, Shego rushed out of her bedroom and to her living room. She came to a stop when she saw that Kim hadn't moved an inch the entire night. Frowning slightly she closed in on the girl, checking her pulse and hoping she hadn't killed the girl. A sigh of relieve escaped her as she felt Kim's steady heartbeat.

"Thought I had killed you there for a second princess. Don't you ever do that to me again." She said to the unconscious girl, wondering how much longer Kim would stay like that. She placed a hand on Kim's shoulder, shaking her slightly and calling her by her favorite nickname. "Princess. Wake up, time to obey me." Shego said but Kim didn't respond to the words or shaking at all.

Still frowning Shego let go of the girl and decided to start with breakfast. She could feel her stomach protest at the lack of food and honestly she could use a stack of toast with some fried eggs and bacon. She hadn't moved yet however. She just looked down at Kim, watching her 'sleep'. The silver collar actually looked good on the girl, she was definitely not the gold-type. Despite being unconscious the girl looked quite peaceful. Shego couldn't help but wonder what the day would bring if Kim were to wake up in the following hour. The collar had to have some sort of effect on the girl, she just wasn't sure what it was.

The last time she had been under mind-control it involved a simply tiny chip instead of an enormous collar. It was hard to look past the thing and it looked outdated to the villain's opinion.

"You're too cute for your own good." Shego mentioned and she touched Kim's cheek before she bolted out of the room and practically hid herself in the kitchen to make breakfast. After she had made the toast the eggs and bacon followed, the scent of it all filling the apartment.

Finally the red head woke up, sniffing up the smell of food. She quickly and enthusiastically jumped up, practically running for the source of the smell. She scattered through the unknown apartment and came to a screeching halt at the kitchen. Her eyes widened as they fell upon Shego. Without a second thought she tackled the woman, surprising her and making her scream out in surprise as they ended up on the floor.

Thinking she was being attacked Shego immediately flipped them over, pinning Kim to the floor. The girl beneath her started whining and yelping as Shego gripped her wrists.

"What's wrong with you?" Shego shouted at the teary-eyed girl beneath her. Kim whimpered a bit more, yelping again as Shego tightened her grip on her wrists. "Stop doing that." Shego said and Kim immediately became quiet, a questioning look directed at the villain.

Sighing Shego got off of the girl and Kim sat up, her eyes never leaving Shego.

"You want something to eat princess?" Shego asked as she served breakfast on a plate.

"Arf!" Kim suddenly let out and she sat up, her tongue hanging out, her eyes sparkling.

"Sorry, would you mind repeating that?" Shego said in disbelieve. She really hoped she hadn't heard what she thought she had heard. Kim sat up even more, her tongue still sticking out as she leaned back on her knees.

"Arf!" Kim jumped up to let her hands rest upon the woman's legs. "Arf!" She repeated, her eyes still shining as a small trail of drool started hanging from her tongue. The girl's attention was quickly drawn by the bacon that was situated on Shego's plate and without any hesitation she went for the freshly fried meat.

Meanwhile Shego rubbed her temples, watching Kim munching away happily like a little puppy.

"You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

_Well! Kimmie has turned into a little doggie! If you hadn't figured it out yet. But I guess you already did. Now let's just see if Kim will actually listen to her new owner and if her owner can live with the energetic 'puppy'_

_Up to the next chapter, hope you enjoyed the first one!_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


	2. Muddy 'dog' paws

**Whoa I don't know what it is.. but it's taking me ages to write my stories nowadays O_o something must be wrong with me... Anyway.. Sorry about it all.. for all the stories I mean. The inspiration is just lacking for some reason.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Barking For Forgiveness II**

A happy Kim Possible was lapping up the remains of bacon from Shego's plate. She was seated on the villain's lap, whom was currently covering her eyes with her hands as she tried to wrap her mind around the current situation. She was very tempted to just shove the girl off of her but she didn't. Finally she lowered her hands again and looked at the very happy red head.

"Kimmie," She started and the girl immediately looked back at her. "On the floor." She said and Kim simply tilted her head slightly, her gaze puzzled. Shego kept looking at the girl, her eyebrows rising, as she remained seated. "I thought you were supposed to obey me with that collar!" She blurted out and Kim shrunk a little at the small outburst. She started whimpering quietly and eventually moved to the floor, looking like a dog with its tail between its legs. She pouted slightly, still whimpering as she left the kitchen on all fours.

"You've got to be kidding me." Shego repeated herself. She looked at her plate, which had been drooled on completely. She wasn't hungry anymore, she actually felt like she had just kicked a puppy. Considering Kim's current situation her feelings weren't far off. Sighing heavily she walked out of the kitchen in search of Kim. She found the girl, curled up underneath the coffee table. She lowered herself to the red head's level, looking at those sad green eyes.

"Come on princess, I didn't mean to hurt you." She said and she stuck out her hand as she tried to lure the girl from under the coffee table. "Come here." Shego said trying her best to sound sweet as she spoke.

Hesitantly Kim started crawling towards the villain, still pouting slightly. She stuck her head out from underneath the table and Shego cracked a grin at her.

"Good girl." She said and she gave Kim a pat on the head.

The girl's eyes immediately lit up and she barked happily at the pale-skinned woman. She emerged completely from underneath the table and barked again. She stuck her tongue out, her mouth slightly open, as she seemed to wag her behind. It was a strange picture, Kim Possible, on all fours, tongue hanging out, shaking her behind with shining eyes. It almost had something kinky. Though it was something Shego could get used to.

If the red head was prepared to listen that is. Which, she soon discovered, wasn't entirely the case. The moment she took a seat on her couch Kim joined her. The girl barked happily at her and jumped her, attacking her face with her tongue. Shego sputtered at the sudden show of affection, or what the hell it was, she didn't know, and she pushed the girl back to the floor.

"Bad Kimmie!" She said and the girl shrunk a little again, whimpering at the woman, putting up those sad eyes again. This made the villain groan and slump back on her couch. She didn't know where to begin with the girl. She didn't know if Kim saw her as her master or if Kim still saw her as Shego. It might even be both but she just wasn't sure. All she knew was that she had to teach Kim a thing or two while she was in her 'puppy' stage. Rule number one? No slobbering of any kind.

"Now listen to me princess," Shego said and the girl tilted her head curiously. "No licking!"

Kim's eyes widened slightly, her head still tilted in the same curious manner.

"You understand me? No licking! No jumping me! And especially no eating my bacon!" The woman commanded and Kim barked once, making it clear she understood. "Good, now get back up here." Shego added and the girl instantly jumped onto the couch, making little circles before plopping down, her head placed upon Shego's leg. Said woman simply watched as Kim closed her eyes and eventually started snoring softly, making her eyebrows shoot up. The 'puppy' had simply fallen asleep, apparently feeling way too comfortable when near the woman.

"She is definitely not the old Kimmie anymore. Not even a bit." Shego noted and the pup rubbed her head a bit against Shego's leg, making a content sound. This caused Shego to frown even more, not knowing whether to pet the girl or hit her. She chose neither and instead she shot to her feet, causing Kim to yelp and topple over, landing on the floor. "Time for a walk Kimmie!" Shego said briskly and the girl looked at her in curiosity. Shego searched through a nearby drawer, looking for something she could make a leash out of. A black belt eventually became the leash. "This will just have to do for today." She added and she got on her knees. "Come on princess." She said and the girl immediately charged at her, running in high speed and colliding with Shego. Hard.

They both fell to the ground, Kim licking Shego's face happily.

"Ugh alright alright! Relax! What happened to NO licking?" Shego snapped and the girl pulled back, sitting back and waiting patiently for the green-skinned woman to sit up. She reached out for Kim and attached the black belt to her, finally rising to her feet. She pulled on the makeshift leash and smirked when it remained in place. "Come." She said and Kim immediately followed her. She opened the front door and was about to step out into the hallway when Kim bolted past her.

The enthusiastic red head bolted into the hallway, pulling Shego with her. She ran for the stairs, descending them quickly with the villain right behind her. They finally came to a stop at the door of the building, resulting in a whimpering Kim, scratching at the door and waiting for it to open.

"Yeah yeah, calm down, you damn near pulled my arm out of its socket." Shego complained and she prepared herself for the next attack as she opened the door. As predicted Kim immediately scattered out of the door, barking loudly as she pulled the villain with her again. Just as Shego was dragged out the door her makeshift leash snapped. Without the restraint Kim could roam free, picking up speed the moment she noticed she was no longer being held back. She barked even louder and Shego cursed softly as she started chasing the girl down the street and through the park.

As she ran she got a lot of strange looks but they were no where near the strange looks Kim was getting. The red head came to a skidding halt near a tree and started sniffing at the bark. She turned slightly and rubbed her side against the tree, leaving her scent on it.

"Kim! Come back!" Shego shouted, making the girl look up at her before bolting away again. It seemed like the young red head was thoroughly enjoying the fact that Shego was chasing her. Her eyes sparkled, her breathing heavy as she continued to run away from the now frustrated woman. "Stop! Don't you dare run through that…-" Shego started but it was too late. The red head had skidded through a pool of mud, dirtying herself completely.

The chase went on for another 20 minutes, with Kim running through the bushes and Shego chasing her, getting angrier and angrier as the girl got dirtier and dirtier. Her clothes were stained with mud and grass; her face had smears of dirt on them as well. Eventually Shego outsmarted the girl and she cut her off. She jumped the surprised 'puppy', wrapping her arms around her waist tightly.

"Gotcha!" She grinned as she gripped the yelping, squirming dirty red head. She held her tight and started walking off, carrying Kim with her. The entire time Kim didn't stop squirming and yelping but Shego didn't give in. She kept on walking, heading straight back to the apartment with Kim in her arms. She finally entered the living room after some fumbling with her keys at her front door, managing to keep a hold on Kim. She dumped the girl in the kitchen and Kim immediately tried to follow her again. "No, you stay here. I'll be right back princess." Shego commanded and Kim sniffled slightly. "That won't work on me, I've got to get some stuff for you." Without another word she locked the girl in the kitchen.

She left the house again, heading for the pet store. After the incident with Kim she decided to get a few items to prevent it from happening a second time. The store was only a block away and the sound of a ringing bell sounded as she entered it. The woman in the store looked up, smiling at the villain.

Shego simply went straight for the wall with leashes. She wasn't planning on paying a lot of time to her search for a leash and simply went for a green one. It would match her and it would match Kim. She briefly considered getting a dog bowl with the name Kim on it but decided against it. She paid for the leash and with an almost inaudible 'bye' she left the store, the bell ringing again as the door closed behind her.

"I bet princess won't be able to rip this leash." She said grinning widely as she headed back home. Her grin, however, disappeared as she entered her house. The entire place was trashed, muddy handprints and footprints were scattered across the floor and on her couch. The leash slipped from her hand, and she started trembling with rage. "KIM!" She shouted and she heard the sound of glass breaking in her bedroom, followed by panicked footsteps. The villain immediately stormed for her bedroom, bursting through the door.

She found Kim, covered in white feathers, sitting on the fabric that once wrapped around those feathers, forming a beanbag. Also the remains of her mirror were scattered across the floor. She checked the rest of her room and all her other belongings seemed intact. Her bed, unluckily, hadn't remained mud free either.

"Bad princess! Bad bad princess!" Shego snapped at the girl and Kim buried herself a bit more in the pile of feathers. "Now I have to clean the entire place! If you didn't have the mind of a puppy I'd make you clean this place with a toothbrush." She growled and Kim lowered her head to the ground, looking at the villain with her puppy-eyes as if saying she was sorry. All Shego did was roll her eyes at the show of affection and she waved it off, making Kim jump to her feet again and bark lively. "Stop with the barking!" Shego ordered, knowing that if it were possible that she would've flattened her ears against her head. Kim, wisely, remained silent and Shego set to clean her house, starting with locking the red head in the bathroom. She scrubbed her floors, wiped her couches and chairs clean with a cloth, along with other furniture. Her bedcovers were tossed into the hamper and new ones were placed upon her bed. Last but not least came the job of cleaning up all the little feathers that had exploded out of the beanbag. Though that was nothing a vacuum cleaner couldn't handle.

It took her over an hour to clean her house but when she finished it was cleaner than it had ever been. Sighing heavily she placed the vacuum cleaner away and decided it was time to let Kim out of the bathroom. She approached the door but came to a stop, becoming completely silent as she listened at the door. There didn't come a single sound from the other side, which made her eyes narrow in suspicion slightly.

"Princessssssss?" She said sweetly, calling out to the red head. Suddenly a bang was heard against the door, followed by scratching and whimpering. It almost satisfied the villain to know that Kim was practically begging for her to open the door. She continued to listen to the whimpering and the scratching for another moment or 2 before finally giving the girl some pity. "Alright, alright princess, stop your whi-…" Shego said ending her sentence as she opened the door. "-ning?" The red head sat in the middle of the bathroom, on all fours, panting slightly, eyes big, an innocent look on her face. What caught the villain the most, however, was the fact that her entire bathroom was covered in smears of mud and muddy hand and footprints. This time her eyes narrowed venomously, if looks could kill the entire building would've collapsed.

She closed the door behind her, locking it before she turned to look at Kim again. The girl's innocent face had disappeared now and was replaced by a mixture of curiosity and fear.

"I did it all wrong," She spoke as she approached Kim. "I should've cleaned the source of the filth first!" She added and she jumped the girl, holding her tight as she stepped into the shower cubicle. She shut the sliding doors closed behind her, trapping herself and the red head in the cubicle. "Gotcha, now let Shego clean you!" With some struggling she managed to rid the girl of her shirt and pants. Her shoes followed swiftly and now the red head was left in her underwear. Despite her puppy mind she still managed to blush brightly and she cowered into a corner when Shego starting reaching for her last garments. Out of nowhere Kim lashed out, biting at the pale hand.

Shego never saw it coming and her eyes widened as she looked at her own hand stuck between Kim Possible's teeth.

"Let go." She said calmly and Kim growled a bit at her, her eyebrows lowering. "LET! GO!" Shego said again and this time the red head listened. "You're going to take a shower no matter what!" She shouted and she turned the shower on, not bothering to take her own clothes off. She shoved the girl underneath the falling water.

"Arf!" Kim barked and she dashed around Shego, tackling her from behind. This sent the woman toppling straight towards the stream of water, landing with a loud 'oof'. "Arf!" Kim repeated and she wiggled a bit with her behind as she crawled into Shego's lap, making it clear that if she had to take a shower, the villain would have to join her. Kim happily sat beneath the stream of water, whilst Shego grumbled in annoyance as the red head started licking her cheek, even after she had forbidden it.

"This. Is. Not. Happening." Came the words of a fuming Shego from underneath the shower.

"Arf arf!"

* * *

_Well another chapter with Kim as dog and who knew she'd be such a pain in the ass? I did and you probably wanted her to be a bit of a pain in the ass haha, it also looks like she has taken a liking to Shego right from her puppy start! Hope that the request is up to expectations until now. If not let me know. I didn't know if Shego had to be more of a strict master from the beginning or more... an unexperienced slightly fumbling master. Maybe I'll change it, depends on what the people say ^^_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


	3. An odd show of affection

**Well that took me ages, a few ages too long for my taste. Not quite familiar yet with the whole.. writing that a person is acting like an animal thing. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Barking For Forgiveness III**

"KIM POSSIBLE!" An angry voice boomed through Shego's apartment. Said girl scampered off through the house, afraid of the angered green woman who was chasing her. "Get back here!" After her shower Kim had escaped and had refused to put her clothes back on. Her underwear had still been in place though it was soaked because of the water. Her other clothes, however, were strewn across the apartment. The moment Shego had tried to get the girl into the clothes she had bitten her and had made her escape. Resulting in the chase around the apartment. She really had a talent for pissing the villain off. Shego even thought she was doing it deliberately.

She finally cornered the red head, blocking her off completely.

"I've got you now." Shego said victoriously and Kim cowered slightly as Shego got closer and closer. "If you want to act like a puppy, I'll treat you like one. Whatever you want princess!" The woman stated. She already felt irritated beyond limits and tired. She didn't even want to know what would happen if it was time for bed. "You're my puppy now! And I'll show you that!" Within seconds the girl was tied to the bed with a leash and Shego had disappeared into the bathroom again. Kim tried to escape from the leash, scratching at it and pulling on it but no luck. The leash remained tied to the bed and it remained tied to her collar as well.

Finally the door of the bathroom swung open again and out came Shego. She had an evil grin on her face; one hand was hidden behind her back. She stepped towards the puppy and revealed the object that she had been hiding, the snapping sound of scissors sounded through the air and Kim's eyes widened visibly.

"I want my puppy to look good." Shego said as she reached for the red head.

The girl didn't quite know what was going on but trembled slightly as the scissors were lowered to her head. She had no idea what Shego was going to do with the unfamiliar object. She sat completely still, her eyes never leaving the green-skinned woman as the sound of clipping scissors starting filling the room again. Unaware to her, red locks of hair started falling to the floor. Eventually Shego pulled back and petted the girl softly. She admired her work, loving how Kim pulled of the short hair-do.

"It's a pity you don't have curls, or else I would've made you look like a poodle." Shego mentioned as she ran her fingers for the second time through the short locks. She put the scissors aside and finally untied Kim again. She pulled on the leash and Kim whimpered slightly, following the woman immediately. They walked into the living room and after telling Kim to stay put on the floor Shego sat down on the couch. She smiled smugly when Kim obeyed, sitting down on the floor next to the couch.

The next hour it remained completely quiet and to Shego's surprise Kim remained situated on the floor without any protests. She looked down at the girl turned puppy and decided to give the girl some credit, she had been a good girl today. She reached out and stroked through Kim's hair, causing the girl to tilt her head and lean into the touch. Her eyes closed as Shego stroked her, a small happy smile spreading on her features. Though after some moments of attention Kim pulled away, the happy smile disappearing slowly. She frowned slightly, making it clear to Shego something was wrong.

She rose to her feet and started walking in small circles, the same difficult look on her face as she turned and turned. Shego watched the process, almost amused by the fact that the girl was going around in circles. Kim came to a stop when she reached the corner of the couch Shego was sitting on and she sniffed it slightly. She turned towards the couch with her side, her face directed towards Shego, whom, had a puzzled look on her face by now. Suddenly Kim raised her right leg, holding it up as she aimed for the couch. Shego immediately realized what she was trying to do and she jumped to her feet so quick that it startled Kim, making the girl topple over in surprise.

"What the HELL ARE YOU DOING?" She shouted at the girl, whom cringed a bit at the raised tone. "If you need to pee you have to use the toilet!" She snapped and Kim turned her head, giving Shego a questioning look. "You don't know what I mean, do you?" She asked in a dull tone.

"Arf arf!" Kim replied happily and Shego slowly rubbed her temples as the girl's playful side showed itself again. Kim jumped around a bit, spinning in little circles, barking and playfully attacking Shego's feet with her hands. She jumped towards them, sticking out her tongue and the moment she touched them she pulled back, her tongue disappearing again. She wiggled with her behind and barked at the feet of the woman.

"Would you STOP attacking my feet!" Shego said but this didn't stop the girl from playing and attacking. Kim eventually stopped and chose to jump up and down eagerly. Shego had taken her place on the couch again. Every single time Kim jumped up she came into view and after about 10 times it started to annoy the villain. The girl disappeared and reappeared into her view again and again. The only thing that could make it worse was if she started barking again. Luckily Kim seemed to be tired of barking and chose to be silent as she jumped in and out of view. "Alright, alright what do you want?" Shego finally asked and Kim immediately stopped jumping. She pawed at the corner of the couch, which she had tried to urinate on just minutes ago, whimpering slightly.

Sighing heavily Shego got to her feet and grabbed the leash. She pulled on it slightly and Kim followed her with a slight spring to her four-legged steps. She guided Kim to the toilet and pulled the girl along.

"This is the toilet." Shego said and she pointed at the white object. "Use it when you have to pee or you know something else." She commanded and she left the room, leaving Kim sitting on the floor next to the toilet. The only thing the girl did was look at the white object curiously. She leaned towards it slightly and took a sniff. A somewhat chemical scent filled her nose and she started inching closer to the bowl. She looked over the edge and stared at the small puddle of greenish water in it. "Are you done in there?" Shego's voice sounded through the closed door. Kim ignored the voice and simply rubbed her side against the toilet.

Finally Shego entered the small space again and she immediately felt the need to slap herself against the head. She watched how Kim rubbed up against the toilet, that same happy smile on her face.

"That's not how you use it!" Shego said and this time Kim looked up at the green-skinned woman. "Here let me help you." She said and she walked up to the girl. She kneeled down and offered Kim her hands, the girl looked at the palms and barked before sitting up and placing her own hands in Shego's. "Now stand up, don't worry, I've got you." She added.

Wobbling a great amount Shego managed to pull Kim to her actual feet. The girl stared wide-eyed at the green woman, her hands wrapped tightly around Shego's.

"See, I knew you could do it!" Shego praised happily and Kim jumped a bit at the happy tone the woman just used. "Now sit down." She said and she pushed Kim towards the toilet. "Kimmie, sit!" She ordered but the moment Kim sat down she practically fell off of the seat, landing on her behind, Shego's hands still wrapped in her own. "I guess this is going to be harder than I thought." Shego muttered to herself as she released Kim's hands, who immediately got on all-fours again. "Unbelievable, you're at least 18 years old and I have to potty train you." She groaned and she grabbed the leash again, pulling Kim with her.

The girl growled at her, pulling on the leash as well as she tried to crawl back to the toilet. She might not be able to use it but she was still very aware of the fact that she had to go and she refused to leave with Shego if she couldn't go to the toilet first.

"You really have to go don't you?" Shego asked as if Kim would understand her, Kim chose to let out one bark and Shego released the leash again. "Looks like I'll have to train you as quick as possible. Well who knows, everything is possible for a Possible isn't it?" She said, talking more to herself than her nemesis turned puppy.

When Shego said anything is possible for a Possible, she didn't expect it to take 2 whole days to actually learn the girl to stay seated on the toilet. In the meanwhile Kim had already released it while wearing her pants. Result? She walked around in Shego's underwear and some shorts until her clothes were clean. She finally knew how to remain seated on the toilet, now Shego had to teach her to actually pee whilst sitting on the damned thing. So every single time Kim whimpered and started pawing at the very same corner of the couch the villain brought the girl to the toilet. Kim hopped on neatly and remained seated, waiting patiently for Shego to say something.

"It would be so much easier if you walked around without pants and underwear." She muttered as she pulled Kim's shorts and underwear down for what seemed the hundredth time in 2 days. Every time she did this she looked away, blushing lightly as she blindly guided Kim back onto the toilet. It took another whole day before Kim realized that the toilet was there for her to use. So when she finally used it in the way that is was meant for Shego practically cheered her on.

"Good job princess! Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl?" She cheered happily, making Kim wiggle with her behind as she jumped off of the toilet once she was finished. Shego knelt down and pulled the girl's pants up again and swiftly scooped her up. Kim growled playfully at the woman, followed by a bark as Shego hugged her gently. The villain quickly put the girl back on all fours and told her to come along. Happily Kim followed Shego into the kitchen where she was rewarded with some turkey. She munched it away and quickly went to her bowl to drink some of the water that was left in it. "Looks like your bowl is almost empty." Shego observed and she picked it up, filled it with water and placed it back in front of Kim.

The puppy immediately lapped up some more water and Shego immediately realized why the girl had to go to the toilet so much. Still, she waited patiently for Kim to finish up and coaxed the red head along, heading back to the living room.

"I bet you want to take a walk," Shego said. "I'll take you in a little while alright princess?"

She looked at Kim expectantly and all Kim did was bark.

"I knew you would say that." Shego joked and she patted the couch, finally allowing Kim to get onto the couch again. The puppy responded enthusiastically and jumped next to the green-skinned villain, onto the couch. She turned a few times, walking in circles before she plopped down, placing her head upon Shego's leg again. She closed her eyes and nuzzled the leg with her nose, sending a slight shiver up Shego's spine with the small action. She couldn't help but reach out and pet the short red mop Kim had on her head. The hair-do really fit the girl, though the villain knew she would be pissed the moment she'd get out of her controlled phase. She would just have to make sure Kim wouldn't break free.

"You'll just have to stay my little puppy forever." Shego cooed making Kim look up at her with curious eyes. "Yes indeed my wittle pwincess!" The sudden use of that sweet high tone made Kim jump up on the couch. She practically jumped Shego, attacking the woman's face with her tongue. She lapped at Shego's cheeks and with a few licks to the lips it went way beyond the woman's personal space. She sputtered slightly and she tried to push Kim away from her lips. As enthusiastic as she was Kim didn't let herself get pushed away that easily.

In fact she doubled her efforts, placing her hands on Shego's shoulders and pushing her back against the couch. She avoided Shego's hands and kept on licking the woman, licking everything she could reach, including her nose, forehead, chin and even Shego's hair.

"Kimmie! Down!" Shego commanded in between the licks but Kim ignored the command and kept on going. "Down!" She repeated and she growled when she was ignored again. She knew she would never use that sweet high tone again. For some reason it drove the girl crazy and she showed Shego a form of affection she wasn't used to. What blew the woman away even more was the fact that at one point Kim started moving her hips. The licking, luckily for Shego, had stopped, though she hadn't expected the girl to start riding her like she was doing now.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?" Shego shrieked in surprise. With a new wave of strength she finally pushed Kim off of her, shoving the girl to the ground. She heard Kim yelp and she looked at the both blushing and saddened puppy. "Don't give me that look!" She said making Kim whimper a bit, though her blush had yet to fade. "You know what you did, first off you licked my lips! I said NO licking and… and…" She started and she became silent for a moment, feeling her face heat up. Her eyes remained on Kim, whom backed up just the tiniest bit, and she cleared her throat. "YOU WERE HUMPING ME!"

* * *

_As requested.. she was learned to use the toilet, quite literally and Shego was about to take a walk with the girl but that plan came to a sudden halt when.. yes, you read it right! Kim started humping the villain! Well, how's that for a show of affection for ya? Though it seems like Shego is really warming up to her puppy, despite the fact that she cut Kim's hair off... doh.. let's just see how Shego will take the whole humping-situation in the next chapter!_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


	4. Gesundheit

**Yes this too has become quite difficult to write for reasons I already explained. Either way, this is the next chapter, I hope it's up to your liking/standards. It has some more information as well.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Barking For Forgiveness IV**

Shego's outburst had sure frightened her puppy. Though the long speech that came after it was, even for a puppy, a great bore. When Shego finally finished Kim had curled up on the floor, her head resting on the back of her hands. Her eyes were still open though it was quite obvious she was ready for some sleep.

"It's good to know that I bore you this much." Shego noted. "Let's get some sleep, I don't know what that collar is doing to you but I'm going to find out first thing tomorrow. Now come on princess, off to bed." She offered and she beckoned Kim to follow her as she started heading for the bedroom. Getting the hint Kim immediately shot to all-fours and scampered after the villain, almost tripping as she hastily made her way into the master bedroom. Her puppy brain was completely excited and what was left of her normal brain was acting the same way.

Shego slid underneath the covers and the bed shifted massively as Kim jumped onto it. She turned in circles about 4 times before plopping down on top of the covers. She nuzzled against Shego's side straight through the covers, causing Shego to let out a laugh. She was silenced when Kim's tongue dragged across her lips and for a moment she wanted to scold the puppy again. She refrained from doing so, believing that it could be considered as a goodnight kiss.

She pulled the puppy a bit closer, letting the red head know that she was finally accepting her a bit more. They both closed their eyes, Kim still alert while Shego drifted off into a deep sleep. Luckily the night went by quite peacefully, every now and then Kim would get up and walk around for a bit, before returning to Shego's bed again. Every single time she curled up against her boss, nuzzling whatever body part she could find before falling into a slight sleep again. This went on the entire night and a few hours into the morning as well. It finally came to a stop when Shego started shifting beneath the covers.

Kim's head shot up immediately; her eyes fixed on her owner. She watched Shego's eyes flutter open and their eyes met instantly. This thrilled the puppy, causing her to jump up and growl playfully at the green-skinned woman.

"Good morning to you too princess." Shego said and she ran her fingers through Kim's short red hair. The girl growled in the same manner again and leaned into the touch. "We have to get up, I have to pay a certain professor a visit and you have to stay here and be a good girl, you hear me?" Shego said as she sat up in bed whilst Kim started shaking her behind in enthusiasm again. She wasn't sure if Kim had understood her at all but she really had to get some information about the collar.

She fixed Kim and of course herself some breakfast and took a quick shower before getting dressed. Though the moment she was all dressed Kim started to act a bit nervous. Frowning slightly at the behavior she walked to the front door and grabbed her keys. The moment Kim heard the sound of keys she started barking and charged at the front door, or more specifically at the woman standing by the front door. With a loud 'oof' Shego was toppled over by the red head, who climbed on top of the woman. Shego opened her eyes to meet Kim's bright eyes and sighed, she knew what the girl needed.

"Alright, alright, I'll take you for a walk and then you'll have to be a good girl and stay home, okay?" Shego muttered as she shoved the puppy off of her and got to her feet again.

Those words were completely understood by Kim, whom immediately went in search for her leash. Mere seconds later she came back, holding the object between her teeth. She dropped it in front of Shego, who in a surprised state, grabbed the thing and clipped it onto Kim's collar.

"You're behaving already!" She said supportively, causing Kim to let out a single bark. She opened the door, bracing herself for another run and run she did. Though while Kim was having fun dragging her owner around, at the other side of town some people weren't having as much fun.

James and Ann Possible were worried sick, waiting for their daughter to return. They hadn't made a report about their daughter yet, knowing she was a strong independent girl who sometimes stayed away for days in a row. They didn't know if she was still on a mission, got called away for a second one during the first one or that she was abducted. Without the needed information they forced themselves to refrain from reporting her as missing. They decided to wait, knowing their daughter and believing that she'd show up anytime soon. If not she would at least make a call to reassure them.

Despite all this they went looking for her, not across town but during their trips to work and back home. They kept their eyes open a bit extra, hoping to see a sign of their daughter. A plane, a zeppelin or even a UFO, they were sure their Kimmie would be on board. Even as the days had already past so swiftly, turning into weeks even, they kept hope. It wasn't the first time their daughter had stayed away for so long. It was just a first for them that she hadn't called yet to tell them she was doing okay.

All they could do was wait and that's exactly what they did. Her younger brothers went to school as usual and they tried not to burden them with their worrying thoughts. Whilst they were worried sick Kim had just forced Shego to run for miles. Finally returning home the woman felt like taking another shower, feeling herself sweat everywhere. She eyed her puppy with narrowed eyes before undoing herself from her clothes and jumping in the shower again.

"Freaking energetic puppy-wannabe." She muttered as she stepped underneath the stream of water. "Got me all sweaty and smelly again." She added as she washed herself for the second time that day. After her second time of cleansing she dressed herself in some clean clothes as well and for the second time grabbed her keys. She quickly looked back to check if Kim was charging at her again but all the red head did was watch her curiously. She tucked her keys in her pocket and opened the front door, checking on Kim for a second time. "You stay and be a good girl, just like I said remember?" She said and with that she left the red head, closing the door behind her.

The moment Kim realized Shego was gone she jumped to her feet. She stared hard at the door and after several minutes she knew the woman wasn't coming back soon. She walked up to the door and took a seat right in front of it. She looked up at it and started pawing it, soft howling sounds escaping her lips and becoming increasingly louder.

Her owner had already driven off, no longer able to hear the howling sounds her 'puppy' was making. She was heading for the local animal-research lab. She knew the creator of Kim's collar worked there; she just didn't know his name. Though luckily that wouldn't be a problem to her. The moment she arrived she just had to ask who had made the collar. Though they denied her to give the answer so instead of being nice she activated her plasma, threatening the researchers for an answer, which, not so surprisingly, came immediately.

"Though I have to warn you," A man said. "Dr. Jerrold has a cold." He said to the plasma-powered woman as he pointed her the direction. "He's in his office, right over there." He pointed and gulped when Shego looked at him.

"Thank you." She said as she deactivated her powers. She headed for the office and without knocking she entered. She startled what appeared to be a man in his late fifties, his hair had a somewhat out-of-bed-look and his glasses hung from his very red nose.

"C-can I help you?" He questioned his voice nasal with a frightened tone to it.

"Yeah, you the doc who made that dog collar?" Shego questioned and he gave a nod. "Good, you're going to tell me everything about it cause if you don't you'll have the taste of my fist in your mouth." She said taking a seat at the other side of his desk. He nodded again; a bit more frantic this time and he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"Of course, experiment 303, the dog collar." He started and he rose to his feet. He pulled a file out of a cabinet and flipped it open on the desk. "I started it 2 years ago. It was designed for dogs, those that couldn't behave and had to be put down. It made them obedient, not entirely but it subjected them to a certain height. Once closed around the dog's neck it can't be removed until the dog has learned to be more obedient."

"It can't be removed?" Shego asked with an -I'm-screwed-look- on her face.

"Well maybe if you were to place a great amount of force on one specific spot near the lock it might open but I was very thorough in securing that collar. It also does something to the dog's brain, forcing it to follow certain dog rules as you might call them. Sniffing objects a lot, rubbing up against it, you know the things that dogs do." He explained and Shego just nodded in understanding, her eyes on the file he had opened. It held information about the collar but it said nothing about what it would do to humans. She looked up from it, seeing the man looking at her curiously.

"So ahem, what uh… theoretically, would it uh, do to humans? If.. uh if the collar got put around the neck of .. let's say a girl for example?" Shego questioned trying her best to keep her mind straight. The professor's eyes widened immediately and he flipped the file shut again.

"I certainly hope you're being theoretically because the effects on humans aren't really calculated into the collar." Dr. Jerrold said.

"What would it do to a human?" She asked again and he took his glasses off, rubbing his eyes slightly.

"For humans it would effect the brain as well. It would shut down most of the human habits, like eating from a plate. The human self would think he or she is a dog and therefor it will pick up those habits. As I said, rubbing up against objects to mark the territory. Barking, howling, though obedience will barely be present when it comes to humans. The collar has no effect on how well the human listens to its so-called owner. Yet not every human habit will disappear. If the human is in love it will in fact, no matter the gender, try to make it clear to this person by nuzzling, licking the face and lips. Sometimes they even resort to the obvious mating movements." He explained and by then Shego's jaw had dropped completely.

"Will she, I mean it, remember anything from his or her dog experience?" She finally asked.

"Everything will remain in his or her memory, just like being in love and being protective. A human would be able to learn human habits even with the collar on. Things like using a spoon or fork, standing on just his or her legs would be more of a task but not impossible." He said thoughtfully. With every word he said Shego felt more and more dread. Their little conversation had made a lot clear and suddenly she realized a few things about her happy puppy. "But that will never happen, the collar is safely locked away. It will do no harm to the dog or human by the way. At one point it just pops off and the dog will remain in the same state as he or she was whilst wearing the collar." He answered and he sneezed loudly. He quickly grabbed a tissue and blew his nose in it, causing Shego to pull a face of disgust.

"And a person?" She asked after the man had apologized for the interruption.

"I don't know but if I got out of a dog-like trance after days or weeks, maybe months, I would be very pissed." He answered and Shego could already picture Kim's outburst of anger the moment that collar would pop off. "I hope you got all the information you needed, normally I'd ask why you want information like that but this time I'll refrain from asking. I saw your green fire and I would appreciate it if I got out of this conversation unharmed." He told her and she just gave a nod, getting to her feet again.

"It's exactly what I needed to know, thanks doc." She said and with that she left the building again, making the researchers cower behind their desks and inventions as she past them on the way out. With the new information she suddenly became very aware of the fact that the collar might never come off of the red head. What was even worse was the chance that it would in fact pop off and that she'd get the wrath of one Kim Possible upon her. She quickly went back home, already fearing that the collar had come off or some other doom scenario.

The moment she reached her door she heard light scratching sounds from the other side. She listened to it and it was quickly followed by a loud howling sound. Her princess was sitting at the other side, howling and scratching at the door, apparently waiting for her to come back. She was at least sure the girl was still in her puppy phase. With that mind-calming thought she opened the door with her keys and Kim immediately started barking. She turned around in little circles, barking as she hopped around Shego in happiness.

"Hello doggie, did you miss me?" Shego asked ruffling Kim's short hair. "You did! Didn't you?" She said in a somewhat baby-ish voice, making Kim wiggle her behind again.

"Arf! Arf arf arf!" She let out excitingly and Shego grinned as she stepped past the girl.

"By the looks of it you've been a good girl." She commented, checking her house for potential damage and stains. Everything seemed to be intact and in the same place. "A very good girl!" She said as she walked into the kitchen with Kim right behind her. She gave the girl a sausage she had made for breakfast that morning. She smiled as she watched Kim eat the sausage, though as she watched the happy puppy she started frowning. Out of the blue she sneezed loudly, startling Kim with the action. "Oh no." She muttered as she felt her nose fill up completely. "Don't _* ah choo *_ tell me _* ah choo*_ I got his cold!" She let out a frustrated sigh as she continued to sneeze. She hoped she hadn't caught Dr. Jerrold's cold but later that night her fear was confirmed, she had gotten his cold.

She had super powers, yes; her body had a high tolerance when it came to pain and germs, though despite all that a simple cold was something she couldn't fight off. Result? She went to bed early that night. Her nose was clogged, her head was hurting and felt heavy, she had a box of tissues next to her and she got a slight fever. It reminded her of the time Kim had sneezed in her face and she got the girl's cold. She had been down for at least a week, hadn't been able to do a thing. She had felt horrible just like she was feeling now. It had been fruitless to hope that would be the last time she had a cold. One sneeze had been enough and now she was down and out.

She looked at the red head curled up beside her, wondering briefly of Kim could catch her cold as well. Dogs couldn't but technically she was simply human. Either way she knew she'd be out of the business for a few days, she couldn't even use her plasma, she felt too sick.

"Unblievble, I can hanle eavy diseases but a miserble little cold takes me down." She muttered in her nasal voice. She petted Kim slightly, happy that the girl was actually with her right now. It made her feel slightly better but she knew that a good night of rest would at least make it possible for her to talk normal again. So with one last hand through Kim's hair she settled down underneath the covers comfortably and fell asleep while her puppy curled up against her again.

She really, really hated colds.

* * *

_Well Finally a bit of information about that cursed collar, I think some people wanted to know a bit about it. Also finally a small view on the Possible's lives while their daughter/sister hasn't returned yet. _

_For the record, the last sentence is : Unbelievable, I can handle heavy diseases but a miserable little cold takes me down. Yes Shego has a cold, I think we all saw the episode where Kim gave her that cold. Or it might've been called the flue, I dunno. She was really off of her game that episode. You might wanna check it if you haven't. Not making it up that she feels completely horrible because of that cold. _

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


	5. Kimmie to the rescue

**My account finally let me upload my chapters! I'm so happy! I had them ready for so long! Really sorry about all the waiting and the slight drama, it really sucks to disappoint readers.. so again sorry, didn't mean for this to happen.**

**Chapter 5 to this requested story, I hope it is up to expectations, if not feel free to tell me.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Barking For Forgiveness V**

Thanks to her cold it was going to be a moving night. She rolled over to her other pillow because it was less warm. Ten minutes later she rolled over to her first pillow again, shifting underneath the covers while sweat was rolling down her face. The fever that came along with her cold wasn't helping at all. She felt dizzy, hot and thanks to her clogged nose she had a hard time falling asleep. For what seemed the 20th time in 20 minutes she rolled around, all the while Kim kept her eyes on her owner. She watched Shego roll around without ever raising her head. She could feel the high temperature coming from her master's body.

Finally she looked up as Shego stopped moving and she crawled towards the warm woman. She bumped her nose against Shego's face, whimpering slightly as the woman opened her eyes to look at her. She nuzzled Shego's cheek slightly, finally giving it a lick before she sat back again. Shego sat up and patted the girl's head.

"You're a really faithful mutt aren't you?" She murmured to the Kimmie-dog.

Kim whimpered a bit more and she gave her owner another lick. She watched how Shego lay back down, putting her hand on her forehead.

"I have a high fever." She simply stated and she closed her eyes, sighing as she felt her body burn. The concern about her high fever, however, was quickly forgotten as she heard an unfamiliar sound within the boundaries of her house. She frowned slightly, wondering what it was. She wasn't ready to just get up and take a look, knowing she'd be dizzy the moment she would stand up. Kim's head rose as well as she too heard the sounds. "I'm afraid I'll have to go take a look." Shego murmured tiredly and with some effort she moved herself to the edge of the bed.

The movements alerted Kim and she immediately jumped to the floor, rounding the bed to make sure Shego would take it easy. The girl whimpered softly and bumped her nose against Shego's hand. Said woman smiled and petted the red head, moving her fingers through the short red hair.

"It'll be alright, just stay close to me okay?" The woman murmured softly to her pet. Right on time she heard footsteps moving throughout the hallway, making her eyebrows shoot up in complete surprise. "Who the hell is stupid enough to break into a plasma-wielding woman's house?" She questioned herself as she finally got to her feet. She held her ground, feeling the dizziness take over and she felt like she was about ready to throw up. Kim closely followed the woman as she staggered towards the bedroom door. Her eyes completely focused on the silhouette of the woman, her ears directed towards the sound of the intruder. Shego shook as a leave as she reached for the door and opened it. She cautiously stepped into the hallway and saw the vague form of a man standing there. For a second she thought he had a gun but as she turned on the lights it appeared as though he was completely harmless.

"You!" She shouted towards the man and within those seconds everything became a blur to her. The man drew a knife and as she fought her cold and fever she realized she could barely move, let alone take the man down. He approached her, his posture screaming threat all over. All she could do was watch; one hand gripping her head as it started pounding. She had to make a move but her body screamed no. As he closed in on her with his knife she didn't know what to expect. Would he really stab her? Was it just an empty threat? She was about to find out. She growled, which came out a lot less menacing than it had sounded in her head. The man, wearing all black and a menacing grin approached her, chuckling slightly at her weak attempt to warn him. He pulled his hand back, readying himself to lash out with his knife. Somehow, even though she wasn't scared, she backed up slightly and closed her eyes. She held onto the doorframe, steadying herself as the world twirled around her even behind closed eyelids. She was expecting to feel the piercing blade hit her but it never came. Instead she heard a grunt and something tumbling to the ground.

The sound was followed by a few loud barks and a growl she had never heard before. She opened her eyes, seeing Kim growling at the man. All that was missing was foam around her mouth and she'd be one terrifying dog. The man crawled back, eyes wide in shock and fear as Kim attacked him. She bit him, jumped him all the while growling. She attacked the man with all of her dog moves, practically dragging him towards the front door with her teeth. Finally she moved to sit on him, making it impossible for him to move any further.

She looked back at the surprised green-skinned woman and barked once. Shego blinked twice before she moved, finally regaining some of her strength. She ignited her plasma around one hand, focusing harder than normal to keep it ignited. She growled again, this time sounding like a real threat as she stepped towards the very surprised burglar.

"Get the fuck out of my house. Thieves don't steal from thieves, if I see you again I will burn you so bad you'll never be able to walk again." Shego threatened and the man nodded in fear. Kim stepped away from the man and he scrambled to his feet. "Now MOVE!" She screamed and without another second of hesitation he fled from the apartment. Shego locked the door properly and immediately collapsed, her plasma extinguished instantly.

A loud sneeze escaped her, her head throbbed more than ever and the use of her powers had drained her completely.

"I've never felt this crappy before." She muttered tiredly and she leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes. She sighed softly as her head rested against the wall as well, feeling that she was ready for another long nap.

Kim whimpered a bit and moved closer to the ill villain. She sat beside her and bumped her nose against Shego's cheek before giving it a quick lick. The villain almost snorted at the feeling of the girl's tongue against her cheek, it had become one of the puppy's habbits, opening her eyes she looked at the slightly sad red head.

"What's wrong girl? You did great! You're still tough and you don't even know what fighting is!" Shego said excitingly. "Who's a good girl?" She questioned, seeing Kim's eyes light up happily. "Who's a good girl?" She asked again in a sickly sweet voice.

"Arf! Arf!" Kim replied and she gave the villain another lick across the cheek, making Shego sputter a bit.

"Alright, alright enough with the licking princess." She said though her tone was light and kind. "Let's get back to bed, I need my sleep badly." She finally sighed and she heaved herself to her feet. Kim followed Shego cautiously, seeing the woman sway a little as she staggered back to her bedroom. Tiredly she climbed back into her bed and Kim jumped up as well, turning around in little circles before she settled down next to the villain.

Her eyes remained upon the grunting, sighing woman next to her until she had settled down. Shego finally fell asleep after some tossing and turning. Kim finally closed her eyes as well, satisfied that her owner had finally fallen asleep. She held one ear open, listening for sounds from her owner. Those never came and she was able to sleep through the remainder of the night.

Though when the morning came Shego didn't feel much better. She woke up to the sight of Kim hovering above her. It brought a slight tweak to her lips and she sputtered a bit when Kim gave her a lick across the mouth. She sat up slightly, petting the girl whom was glad her master had awakened. The girl had woken up way before Shego and had been waiting for the woman to wake up ever since.

"Well hello to you too my little puppy." Shego said as Kim placed her head in the woman's lap. "If it hadn't been for you I would've been robbed and probably stabbed with a knife. I know you don't understand a word of what I'm saying but I hope you stay a puppy forever. You may be annoying but you proved to be quite loyal and I've never had that. I've never had such a good friend." The woman murmured uncharacteristically in a somewhat sentimental demeanor. The girl barked and growled a bit playfully in response and leaned up, licking the woman across the lips again. "What's it with you and licking my lips princess?" Shego questioned, snapping out of her sentimental state.

She grinned and gripped the girl's sides, tickling them and rubbing her tummy, making her redheaded puppy squirm. After about 10 minutes of playing around Kim jumped up and in the process bumped her head against Shego's, making the woman grip her forehead immediately. Puppy instincts kicked in and Kim immediately bumped her nose against the hand, forcing Shego to move it. She nuzzled the spot she hit and even gave it a few licks.

"Alright, alright, it doesn't hurt anymore, you did a good job Kimmie." Shego interrupted and she cupped the girl's face, making the girl sit still. She stared into the still very familiar olive green eyes for a few seconds. She didn't know if it was because she was ill, or because Kim had saved her but something made her lean in and before she knew it she had locked lips with a girl whom was officially declared a puppy.

Kim didn't move as her owner locked lips with her, she just looked at Shego's closed eyes. A few seconds went by and with quite a shock Shego pulled back, her eyes snapping open and she pulled away completely. Kim could feel the panic rising in the room and she whimpered as Shego moved away.

"I just kissed my nemesis turned dog, I must've freaking lost my mind!" She practically yelled to herself as she immediately got out of bed. She nearly toppled over as she hastily tried to throw her covers off of her but caught herself just in time.

She looked back at Kim, whom sat innocently on her bed and she growled at the puppy. Kim immediately shrunk back a little, eyes widening as her owner growled at her. The remainder of the day was completely spent in silence. Shego hadn't looked at Kim, hadn't petted the girl and she hadn't said a word to the puppy. It was a hard task to ignore the jumping, whimpering and barking red head, even more so when they had to go for a walk. Apart from clipping on the leash she hadn't paid anymore attention to Kim. She was still as ill as the day before and groaned every few minutes due to the dizziness and lightheadedness she felt. When it came to bedtime Kim of course took her place beside the villain on the bed.

Shego ignored it and simply rolled away, not wanting to face the saddened puppy. She actually looked like someone had kicked her. Shego, however, only ignored her to actually come to terms with herself and her actions. Kim wasn't to blame, she figured but she didn't want a repeat from this morning. She finally ruffled the girl's hair a bit before immediately turning her back towards again, though it was enough to make Kim happy. Satisfied they both went to sleep and this time Shego slept somewhat quicker.

_4 at night…_

Silent footsteps moved throughout the house, a house that was entered through the window. Kim's ear twitched slightly as she heard the slight creak of floorboards. A few seconds later another creak was heard and she lifted her head, sniffing the air slightly. She looked over to her sleeping owner and silently moved off of the bed. She managed to open the door by slowly inching her head between the small opening and looked down the hallway.

There was no one or nothing to be seen. Still she moved forwards shuffling around on all fours, her ears alert while she sniffed around the house. She came to a stop at the end of the hallway where the living room started. She tilted her head slightly and moved forward. The moment her body passed the line from hallway to living room a bag was shoved over her head. She yelped loudly as she got blinded by the bag, a blow to the head and another loud yelp followed before she was completely knock-out.

The sound of the yelp echoed through the house, waking Shego immediately. She jumped up from her bed and inched to her open bedroom door.

"Kimmie?" She whispered softly, calling for the puppy. She moved through the hallway and called for the girl again but she was nowhere to be found. She hastily grabbed her coat and ran out of the opened front door, Kim hadn't been in the apartment and she called for the girl outside but with the same result. She was gone and nowhere to be found. Instead of thinking the worst she figured the girl had freed herself from the collar, meaning her puppy was no longer a puppy, nor her property.

With this depressing thought she returned to her bed, realizing that she'd only see Kim again if Drakken could come up with a plan. She knew the girl would be angry with her, but that was the less depressing part of it all. _I lost my best friend. _Was her last thought before she fell asleep.

_5 at night, location: Unknown. _

Kim yelped loudly as she was thrown to the floor. The bag got removed from her head and she looked around to see that she was no longer near her owner. She shivered slightly when she heard a deep voice chuckle. She cowered away as the man approached her and gave a weak attempt of growling at him as he picked her up by the neck.

"Always nice to have a new addition to my collection." He said happily and she was shoved, brutally into a small cage. The cage got relocated and she ended up in a room with rare animals, all, one by one, and caged in cages way too small. Her surroundings were dirty and cold; she couldn't help but howl loudly. "Shut up you fucking mutt!" The man scolded and he kicked her cage, making her whimper a bit. She curled up, trying to protect herself and hoping to keep warm. She shivered the entire night, refraining from howling as she checked her surroundings with a terrified look in her green eyes.

The next morning a bowl of what looked like and smelled like rotting intestine was shoved into her cage, along with some water.

"I bet you'll bring up a lot of money," The man said as he knelt beside her cage. "A redheaded girl who thinks she's a dog and your nice to look at as well. I can imagine what some men want to do with something like you as soon as they own you." He chuckled again and this time Kim did whimper softly. He patted the top of the cage and fed the rest of the animals before disappearing out of sight.

Kim ignored both of the bowls and pawed at the lock of her cage. The other animals seemed completely broken down. None of them made a sound and they didn't look healthy either. Among them were 2 albino dogs, a blue-greenish platypus with bulgy eyes and other animals that all seemed to have something unique to their appearance. Kim barked once and even though the other animals didn't make a sound, most of them looked up. She kept barking and barking, only to become quiet every time that same man entered the room again.

This went on for days, she ignored the hungry feeling she had and kept on barking. Every single day she watched him come and go, yelling that she had to be quiet. During those long days Shego had walked around her apartment, mourning the loss over her puppy as though she had died. She was no longer ill and even thought about visiting Kim. She had no idea what the puppy was actually going through and all the while Kim was determined to get out of her cramped cage.

The criminal entered the room again and Kim became quiet as she watched him walk around. He looked at her, knowing she was the source of all the noise.

"Stupid dog." He muttered as he picked up a cage with a cat in it. He rolled his eyes and walked off with the caged cat. The moment he was gone Kim started barking again and even started howling again. Something inside of her, whether it was the hero inside of her, or her dog instincts, told her not to stop. She kept making all the noises she could, yelping, whimpering, howling, growling barking, pawing at her cage making it rattle slightly.

Somehow the sounds she kept making were eventually enough to get the other animals going as well. They joined her and all of them seemed a lot livelier than before. They started moving more, pawing at their cages as well as though they were ready to go completely insane. Several times that unknown man entered the room, telling them all to shut up, though that got ignored as well at one point.

While Shego still thought that Kim had turned back to normal the girl was still fighting with the tiny cage. It was designed to hold small animals and at one point it had to give in underneath her weight and size. When it finally did she immediately skidded out of the small thing, running towards the other animals. Using her hand she pawed at the small metal rod that held the cage locked until it clicked downwards and the door opened. She had to move fast and pawed at every single cage there was, freeing all of the animals. Somehow the hero inside of her was still there; being a human surely gave her a huge advantage when it came to intelligence.

The animals went on a rampage and started running despite being abused.

The thief entered the room, yelling as all the animals ran straight for the door he had opened.

"HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU GET OUT OF YOUR CAGE?" He yelled, the animals ran passed him and Kim launched herself at him, bringing him down to the ground and biting him as hard as she could. He screamed out as she practically broke his skin, she barked and growled menacingly at him. She looked like the same terrifying dog that had protected Shego back at the apartment. There still wasn't any foam around her mouth but after some shaking, biting and scratching she was satisfied he wouldn't come after her again. Finally she stepped on his face as she ran out of the door and ran for her freedom.

* * *

_Shego didn't stand a chance... remember the episode where she got ill? She couldn't even stop Ron... well I used that to my advantage, granted it isn't a very happy chapter, despite the KiGo 'action' but it was requested and I write to satisfy. Let's just hope that Kim will find her way back to Shego before something else can happen to the girl. _

_Up to the next chapter, if my account doesn't crash again! O_o_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


	6. A night turned out weird

**A very, very late update and a very late Congratulations to the one and only Invader Johnny.**

**I'm really sorry about not writing, I've just noticed that I have a very big lack of inspiration to write, so it became increasingly harder. **

**Sorry again, Hope that the chapter is a bit up to expectations.**

* * *

**Barking for Forgiveness VI**

The moment Kim reached the door she ran for her freedom, several other animals following her in her track. She had broken free and along with the freed animals she ran through the streets. She didn't quite know where she was going but her gut instinct was leading the way. The animals followed her without a doubt, seeing her as their savior and not wanting to part with her. She never stopped moving, it was almost as though she was drawn to her owner's house. For her it had felt as though she had been separated from Shego for years.

In the end only two dogs ended up following her, being the only ones who could keep up with her. Kim barely noticed as she kept on moving, her senses shifting into overdrive as she smelled the familiar smell of her own. The scent was getting stronger and it caused her to get overly excited the closer she got. Thanks to her new animal instinct and the still working adrenaline she never noticed the painful cut that had presented itself on her upper leg. The gash had been created during her quick escape and hadn't been a bother up until now.

Blood trickled down her leg, her tongue hung out of her mouth and a huge smile appeared on her face as her owner's house came into view. She had done it, she had found her way back and even though she lacked a real tail, she would've been happy enough to shake it. She barged into the hallway and ran up to the door she had her eyes glued on. She bumped into it with her head, whimpered a bit and started scratching at it.

Inside the house Shego looked up at the sound, frowning slightly as she listened a bit more intently. She knew that sound and it took her exactly 3 seconds to get to her feet and run to the door. She practically pulled the door off of its hinges and the moment she did a red flash jumped right at her. She got knocked over, the wind leaving her lungs as the weight of a happy Kim settled upon her torso.

She sputtered as the red head started licking her face, clearly excited to see her owner.

"Kimmie," Shego said in between licks. "Calm down princess!" She called and the girl actually pulled back a bit. Her tongue still hung out of her mouth and her eyes shone brightly.

"Arf!" She let out loudly and Shego couldn't help but grin up at her redheaded pet. _Ah to hell with it!_ She thought and she wrapped her arms around Kim's neck, pulling the pup down for an immense hug. The red head barked happily and resumed to lick Shego as much as she could.

The woman eventually pulled back again and smiled up at her puppy.

"I didn't think I would see you back." She admitted and she looked passed Kim, her eyes falling upon the two extra dogs. The one was a blond Labrador, though it had a green hue to its fur. The other was white, with round black panda ears and bright yellow eyes. She popped up an eyebrow, wondering why the 2 dogs seemed so out of the ordinary. "Seems like we'll be having some extra company for the time being." She mentioned and she sat up.

Kim scattered to the side, eyeing the other dogs as well.

"They must have an owner somewhere; guess I'll just have to hang up some pictures for the little doggies." Shego got to her feet again, regaining her normal composure and coughing slightly. Only now did she realize that the whole scene must've looked like something that came straight from a hallmark card or a Disney movie. She blushed a slight darker green, keeping her eyes fixed on the two extra animals. Though as she eyed the dogs she finally noticed the deep gash Kim had in her leg. She briefly wondered how the girl was still standing, before remembering that she was looking at THE Kim Possible. The girl who could do everything, this included turning into a hyperactive puppy. She coaxed the other dogs further into the house before shutting the door behind them.

"Come on Kimmie," She said and she grabbed the girl's hand, pulling her along. "I have to take a look at that gash you have in your leg." She explained even though she still wasn't completely sure if Kim understood her. Once guided and seated in Shego's bedroom, said woman made work of removing Kim's pants.

It didn't quite go without a struggle; the girl started whimpering the moment her pants were tugged down.

"Don't whimper, I'm just going to take a look, I'll give you clean pants in a second. If you could just hold still for 5 minutes." Shego said forcefully and Kim bit her bottom lip to keep quiet.

Gently feeling around she noticed that nothing important had been damaged. The gash was deep but not deep enough to require stitches. After convincing Kim to sit still just a while longer, she managed to clean it and patch it up a bit. Satisfied that the wound wasn't going to infect she handed Kim her promised clean pants.

"Was that so hard?" She questioned the pup, and the red head simply stuck out her bottom lip as if saying that it was indeed hard. Shego rolled her eyes, though a grin remained on her face as she ruffled through the pup's hair. "Come on; let's see what your new friends are up to."

Kim happily followed the thief into the living room, though collided with said woman the moment she came to a skidding halt. Her eyes widened as she looked at her living room. Her couch was torn open and the filling had flown in all directions. Hidden between the fillings were the two dogs, which looked up at her, seemingly innocent. One of the dogs whimpered a bit and backed off a few feet as Shego's angered glare intensified. She didn't know whether to yell at the dogs or simply let it slide.

Instead she simply turned away, took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"You two!" She said in a stern loud voice. "Bad dogs! Now I have to buy a new couch! Off to the kitchen, the both of you!" The two dogs held their heads down, tails between their hind legs as they scampered off to the kitchen. Shego snarled and reluctantly started cleaning up the remains of her couch. She had wanted to spend some time with Kim now that the girl had returned but it seemed as though she would have to go couch shopping. After the clean-up she promised Kim she'd be back soon, almost running out of her own house, just to avoid the puppy-dog-pout the girl was giving her.

_I'm definitely going to put up some lost&found posters for those couch-eating dogs._ She thought sourly as she headed towards the stores by foot. She had wanted to do it quickly, picking out a couch seemed like a simple task to her. Though upon further inspection, there wasn't a single couch that matched her tastes. She finally settled upon a $2000 couch and ordered the staff to have it remodeled and colored for free. With some persuasion involving her green plasma they agreed and with a satisfied grin she left the store. Though as she walked through the high-street her mind wandered back to Kim the moment her eyes fell upon a pet store. She frowned a bit, knowing she felt a bit guilty towards the girl. She hadn't gone looking for the pup, nor had she expected her to return. It was as though she had completely ignored the poor redhead. With this set in mind she entered the pet store; she knew a few toys and whatnots would most definitely cheer the pup up.

She came across a wall filled with chew toys. All of them seemed to squeak in some way when squeezed. She despised the squeaking noise but still chose to buy a rubber squeaking chicken and some other squeaking items. She looked at the store owner, who swallowed loudly the moment he realized her eyes were locked on him.

"C-can I help you?" He asked with a slight stutter.

"Maybe, I'm looking for some fun toys for a pup." Shego mentioned casually and he gave a nod in understanding.

"What kind of breed dog do you have?" He approached her cautiously, a nervous look on his face.

"Well it's a redhead and she's about this tall," She said motioning a height that came just below her nose. "And if you look long enough you might think she's a teenaged girl." The man's eyes looked like they were ready to pop out of his head. The sheer look of confusion on his face was pure entertainment for the thief.

"I… I've never seen such a dog," He admitted honestly. "Sounds…. Strange." All the while Shego just kept looking at him expectantly.

"Weeelllll? Do you have something in mind?" She asked but before he could answer her eyes fell upon a dog basket, it was a deep red and it reminded her of the pup.

"I might have… "Sssh!" She interrupted him with a hand to the face. "Do you have that dog basket in a bigger size?" She questioned, pointing towards the one she wanted. He inspected the basket and gave a slight nod.

"But I don't know if it's big enough for your… dog." He said hesitantly and he went to the back of the store to retrieve the requested basket. He put it down beside the thief and she eyed it appreciatively.

"This will do perfectly, she takes up a lot of space in bed and she tends to spoon me in my sleep." She mentioned as though it was the most normal thing ever. "I'll take it, along with a few other items." Eventually she spent a whopping $350 dollars on a basket, squeaky toys, a new leash and some food and items for her 2 guest dogs. She left the store with all the items underneath her arms, hoping that especially Kim would be happy with them. "And let's just hope those dogs won't chew up my new couch despite the new toys." She grumbled under her breath as she headed back home.

The walk back home passed by quite uneventful and soon she found herself standing in front of her door. She pushed the keys into the door and the moment she turned it, all the dogs in her home started barking. Through the barking she heard Kim bark as well and she shook her head a bit, a grin on her face as she entered her home. It fell silent the moment the dogs noticed it was Shego and within a split second she was tackled to the ground by Kim again. The bought items went flying through the room and with a loud 'oof' Shego landed on her back.

"Kimmie, you've got to stop greeting me like this." She complained as the girl straddled her, her tongue sticking out happily. "If you step down I'll give you a present!" Shego uttered and Kim pulled back, her head tilting slightly to the side with curiosity. "Good girl," She muttered and she pulled out the toys she had bought. "These are yours." She added and she threw a few squeaky toys towards the guest-dogs.

In an instant she saw 3 pairs of eyes light up happily and even with the lack of a tail, Kim seemed to be wagging it as well, barking along with her friends as they jumped towards their new toys. Though as the dogs started playing with their toys, Shego already started to regret it. Throughout the rest of the day all she heard was the sound of squeaking toys. During dinner it became silent for a few minutes and she enjoyed it thoroughly. As soon as dinner was devoured the squeaking sounds started playing up again. It seemed to get increasingly louder the longer it went on. It ended up with her pulling a pair of headphones over her ears and cranking up some Evanescence.

_Why didn't I think of this earlier?_ She thought to herself as the squeaking disappeared and was replaced by music. She could now actually enjoy watching the dogs play with their toys. Though not the dogs but especially Kim, the red head caught her eyes every single time. The pup was practically wrestling with a rubber chicken and the scene was simply hilarious to watch. Who would've thought that the great Kim Possible would ever be wrestling a rubber chicken? Shego couldn't help but shake her head as she chuckled about it all.

It seemed ridiculous, here she was, living with the girl as a pup and no one seemed to be looking for her. Where did they think she was? Though what she didn't know was that Kim's parents hadn't stopped looking for their only daughter just yet. With every trip Shego took outside, with every walk she took Kim on and with every dog toy she bought, they closed in on her. Nothing could stop Kim's parents from finding their little girl. Somewhere, though, they knew she was unharmed. Taking in great consideration that their daughter was a Possible and everything was possible for a Possible. They had great faith in the red-haired hero and it was that thought that kept them from having sleepless nights.

Suddenly Shego noticed that the two other dogs had settled down. Their toys were forgotten and they had both positioned themselves on the living room floor, eyes closed. Her eyes averted to the clock on the wall and she was surprised to see that it was already way past midnight.

"Come on princess," Shego said, catching Kim's immediate attention. "Time for your last surprise." She mentioned and the girl followed her to the bedroom. Shego walked up to the dog-basket she had placed in the corner of her room and knelt down next to it. "Look what I got for you! Your own bed!" She said with a somewhat fake enthusiastic tone to her voice. She patted the cushion in the basket, motioning for Kim to try it out.

The pup looked back and forth between her owner and the basket with a skeptical look on her face, before finally turning her attention towards Shego's large, comfortable bed.

"No Kimmie! Not my bed, bad girl, that's my bed!" Shego said but it was no use. The girl happily hopped onto the large bed, turned in a few circles and plopped down right in the middle. Shego let her head hang and she sighed heavily. _No it's not gonna end this way._ She finally thought and she got to her feet. She barged towards the bed and wrapped her arms around Kim's waist. Said girl yelped loudly, making a running motion with her arms and legs, to try and break free. Shego held on and placed the girl in her basket.

"You." She said and she pointed towards the red head. "Sleep here." Her voice was stern, in the hope she could convince the girl that way. Kim growled at her and with a bark she ran passed the woman again and jumped onto the bed. She plopped down again, a satisfied look on her face. Now it was Shego's turn to growl, she once again picked the girl up and placed her in the basket. "Stay!" She practically barked at the girl. Though the moment she turned away Kim shot passed her again and re-claimed the bed.

_This is going to be a long night. _She thought to herself and she went on and picked Kim up again. After about 13 times of picking up the girl and placing her in the basket, even the great Shego was beginning to feel the desperation. She sat down beside the basket on the floor, her eyes on Kim as she made herself comfortable on the bed again. "Come on Kimmie, look it's so comfortable!" She said and she crawled into the basket in a dog-like way to prove it. She yawned lightly as she settled down on the cushion, her eyes still on Kim.

Yet the girl turned pup seemed determined to stay on the bed.

"It's so soft!" Shego said and she petted the cushion beneath her. "And… warm." She mentioned, her voice getting a bit drowsier. "And com-*yawn*-fortable." Her head became heavy and she placed it on the cushion as well, letting out yet another yawn. "See? Even I… like… it…" She managed to get out before her eyes fell shut, sleep overcame her and she went down in the dog-basket.

Kim raised her head, curiously looking at her owner before she lowered it to the bed again. She too fell asleep after fighting over her rightful place on the bed. She had won and with a slight smile on her face she curled up against the Shego-scented pillow.

Night came by slowly and after that morning followed as always.

Shego was the first to wake up and she stretched her limbs a bit before she noticed where she actually was and yelled:

"KIM POSSIBLE!"

* * *

_Well there you have it... that was the new chapter, with of course, the ideas of the requester worked into it. _

_Hope it was a bit enjoyable and easy to read. I've been out of the writing scene for a long time so I'm somewhat rusty. _

_Don't know how long the next update will take and I don't know what will become of my other stories, but I'll keep on trying!_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


	7. The day before Christmas

**Seeing as I felt a bit guilty about not being able to update as much because of the lack of inspiration.. I've already finished another chapter.. Though this is a somewhat uneventful chapter, it's mostly an opening towards the next chapter. But still I hope you'll enjoy.**

* * *

**Barking For Forgiveness VII**

"Kim Possible!" Shego had screamed throughout the house. The poor pup was startled out of her peaceful sleep, eyes wide with panic. She looked at her owner whom came crawling out of the dog-basket like she was playing in the Exorcist. Kim was terrified as Shego finally got to her feet and made a break for it. She immediately jumped off of the bed, landing on all fours and started running for the door. "Oh no you don't!" She heard Shego say and suddenly the woman was standing in front of her. She closed the door slowly, blocking Kim's way completely as she loomed down at her.

"You, young lady, will be sleeping in that damned basket from now on! You got me?" She questioned irritation clear in her voice. Kim let her head down, giving something close to a nod as she whimpered. "Good, it's about time I get my well-deserved sleep without being humped or hugged or whatever." She said and her mood had already softened at the sight of the whimpering pup at her feet. She bent through her knees, lowering herself to Kim's level. Her hand slid through the girl's red hair, making the pup look up both happily and hopeful.

"Let's get some breakfast." She said and without thinking about it she placed a kiss upon the girl's head. She got up and walked off, leaving a somewhat blushing puppy behind. Within seconds Kim literally bounced after the green-skinned woman, following her into the kitchen. Said woman had already placed two bowls filled with food, on the floor, for the other dogs. The dogs were thoroughly enjoying their food already and Kim simply sat down at the table.

"You still got some good manners for a girl turned pup." Shego mentioned and she prepared some toast, scrambled eggs and cereal for breakfast. The moment the food got placed in front of the red head she started eating as if her life depended on it. "Forget about the manners." Shego muttered as food was scattered around the table if it didn't enter Kim's mouth.

"Come on Kimmie, even the real dogs have better manners than you!" She exclaimed and she pointed towards the two dogs. Those looked up curiously, all their food had long since been eaten and without being spilled. "Exactly my point." She said, bringing her hands up to her face in a somewhat tired manner. She decided not to push the matter any further, she was sure that Kim wasn't going to clean up her act. She got to her feet and grabbed the plates, placing them in the dishwasher she headed for the fridge.

She stared at the calendar on her fridge for a few moments, wondering if the date was accurate. It said October. She frowned a bit and flipped her phone open. _December 23__rd__… That's awfully close to Christmas. How could I forget Christmas?_ She questioned herself as she ripped a few pages down from the calendar until it said December. She looked at the 2 dogs and her pup, deciding that it would be a busy Christmas.

"Guess what guys, it's almost Christmas Eve, and we'll be celebrating Christmas together." She spoke to them, even though she was sure they didn't understand a word of what she had said. Getting over the fact that she had practically forgotten about Christmas she set to get some decorations. An old box was pulled out of a hallway closet, a sloppy handwriting telling her that she hadn't thrown out her Christmas decorations from last year. Being as quick as she was she made an easy job out of decorating her home. The usual lights and miniature Christmas tree were set up; al she was missing was an actual tree. Flipping her phone open she dialled the number she always used for her hook-ups.

"Yo, Kevin, it's Shego, I'm looking for a tree, one that fits the size of my apartment. You know the measurements; get it here as quick as possible." Was all she said and before the guy could even reply she had flipped her phone shut again.

"Kimmie!" She called and the girl immediately came running into the room. "How about we find you a new outfit just for Christmas?" She questioned as she started walking towards her bedroom. Kim wasn't quite sure what her owner had said but she followed her either way. She watched how Shego pulled 5 dresses out of her closet. They got placed on the bed and Kim immediately jumped onto the bed, peering at the clothes.

"See anything you like princess?" Shego questioned as she watched the girl with fascination. Kim started pawing at some of the dresses, eventually settling for a black one. "Good choice." Her owner mentioned and she picked the dress up. The next task was a difficult one; it was a struggle to get the red head out of her clothes. It was even harder to get her into a dress. The girl constantly struggled against her owner, whimpering loudly and trying to escape.

Twenty minutes and a few scratches later, Kim was finally calm and Shego had managed to get her into the black dress.

"You sure know how to put up a fight princess." Shego said breathing heavily. She sagged to the ground, her back against her closet door. Her eyes trailed up towards the red head and she gave the girl an appreciative look. She let out a low whistle and even as a puppy Kim managed to blush a deep red. Her hands fidgeted a bit with the edge of the dress, which stopped halfway her thighs. "You just need the heels to go with it and you're all done." Shego suggested even though she was quite sure the puppy side of the red head couldn't walk on heels at all. Yet the look of the girl, in a dress, barefoot had something appealing as well.

_Don't think about her like that. You already kissed her once… that's too much._ She thought to herself and she tore her eyes off of the pup. _Let's just hope I can get her into the dress again when it's Christmas Eve._ She rolled her eyes heavily and picked herself up off of the ground. She took on the task to change Kim back into her normal clothes and after all that she eventually settled down with her laptop. She surfed the internet, shopping for late Christmas presents, getting a few more toys and treating herself with a very nice watch. Luckily, being who she was made it possible for her to receive all the gifts on time.

She had long since stopped noticing the squeaking sound of the dog-toys, despite the fact that all the dogs, even Kim, were still playing with them. She barely paid attention to all the noise the dogs were making. It was only when the doorbell rang that she looked up. It was already after 4 and there were only a few people who knew where she lived. The doorbell rang again and this time the dogs dropped their toys. The squeaking noise came to an abrupt halt and was replaced by, unavoidable, growling and barking.

"Calm down you guys!" Shego hollered and she made her way towards the front door. She opened it and the first thing that greeted her sight was an enormous Christmas tree. It was already filled with all the decorations, which jingled as the tree was shoved into her arms.

"Here's your tree, I hope it's good enough." She heard Kevin say from behind the tree.

"It's fine, as always," She said and she reached into her pocket, collecting some money. "Thanks Kevin." She gave him his money and she heard him mumble a 'no problem' before he left again. _Talk about'cha quick service._ She thought to herself as she dragged the tree and its stand into her living room. She placed it in the corner like every single year and plugged it in, watching the lights come to live. Taking a step back to look at the tree, she finally noticed a small bag hanging from one of the branches. Her eyebrow rose slightly and she snatched it off of the branch. It had a small note attached to it saying: 'I hope you'll be able to use this. Merry Christmas'.

Her curiosity rarely got the better of her but now it did. She ripped the bag open and this time both eyebrows rose. What she pulled out was a small green plant, a red ribbon attached to it and some small berries.

"He gave me… a mistletoe?" She questioned herself and she stared at the small object in her hand. Suddenly she let out a laugh, actually appreciating the small token of affection. "Thanks Kevin." She said to no one and she hung the mistletoe in the doorframe of the hallway. Shaking her head she returned to the living room. _How will I possibly be able to use that thing? _She thought amused before she settled down in front of her laptop again. Suddenly a pair of green eyes and a tuft of red hair appeared above her screen, looking at her curiously.

She chuckled slightly; getting the hint she closed her laptop and leaned forward on her elbows. Her head rested in her hands and she looked back at the red head with the puppy-dog eyes.

"What is it girl? Wanna go for a walk?" She questioned and Kim barked happily. "Let's go for a walk." She rounded up the other dogs as well, giving everyone their own leash before they headed outside. The moment they entered the complex' private garden the dogs started pulling on the leashes. The two dogs she could still handle but Kim had somewhat more force when it came to pulling. She was jerked forward and quickly decided to let go of the leashes. "I get it; I get it, run free. I don't want a dislocated shoulder just because of you guys."

She took a seat on a nearby bench, watching the dogs run freely. The three of them ran on all-fours though as Kim picked up speed she eventually switched to just her legs. The sight of the red head running around like that almost made it seem as though she wasn't under the influence of the collar. That is… up until the moment that she started barking loudly along with the other dogs. The green-skinned woman couldn't help but laugh at the sight, shaking her head in amusement.

After doing all their needs and running around some more, the dogs finally seemed to calm down. They were getting tired, a sign that it was time to head inside again. Shego managed to get them all back on their leashes and with a lot less pulling, they returned to her apartment. Once there the two dogs settled down on the ground and Kim trotted off to Shego's bedroom. Said woman looked after the girl with questioning eyes, before following her. She entered her bedroom and what she saw there surprised her immensely. Kim had already fallen asleep and she had done so in her own dog-basket. Even though it wasn't quite time for bed yet, she decided to let the pup sleep for now. She'd wake her for dinner but there was no reason to disturb her now. She left the bedroom door open and stepped back into the hallway. For a moment her eyes lingered on the new mistletoe.

A sigh escaped her involuntarily before she entered the kitchen and started making dinner. It was of course mainly for Kim and herself, seeing as the other two guests actually ate dog food. She filled up the two bowls with food and placed them on the floor. That was all there was needed to draw the attention of the two guest dogs. Within seconds after hearing the bowls being placed on the floor they entered the kitchen. For Kim, however, it wasn't that easy. Shego actually had to go and wake the pup up, just to get her to the dining table.

Sleepily the red head followed her owner to the kitchen and the moment she smelled dinner she jumped into overdrive. She immediately shot towards the dining table and within seconds she was putting it all away. Manners were once again forgotten and food was sent flying all around. The moment she had finished it she returned to Shego's bedroom and curled up in her dog-basket again.

Not long after that the other dogs returned to their napping positions as well. Shego couldn't help but yawn herself, deciding that it too, was time for her to go to bed. Though first she took a long warm shower, it was a good place to think things over. She despised lying awake in bed because of something she had on her mind. She had long since taught herself not to overthink things once her head touched her pillow. Yet the only thing on her mind lately seemed to be Kim.

_I hope you'll be able to use this._ The sentence rang in her mind as she thought about the mistletoe and the kiss she had once shared with the teen turned pup.

"Ugh what am I thinking?" She muttered and she turned the shower off. She dried herself, checked her reflection for just a few seconds before she left the bathroom dressed in her night clothing. Upon entering her bedroom she found Kim sound asleep in her dog-basket. This was going to be the first time since Kim had arrived that she'd be sleeping alone in her own bed. Somehow she wasn't quite happy with the idea, the moment she settled underneath her covers she noticed how big her bed actually was. "Something must be wrong with me." She said to herself and she sat up, looking at the peacefully sleeping red head. _The girl has definitely gotten under my skin. If I've gone soft, so help me god I will burn the first Santa Clause I run into._

"Kimmie," She called softly and the girl stirred a bit. "Kimmie." She said a bit louder and this time the girl looked up from her position on the floor. "Come here." She patted the space beside her on the bed and she watched Kim jump to her feet immediately. Though as confident as she jumped to her feet as cautious she was to actually approach the bed. She wasn't quite sure what her owner wanted and when she stood by the side of the bed, Shego patted the space again.

"Don't be afraid, it's almost Christmas, it's allowed for now." Shego reasoned and with that Kim dived head first onto the bed, walked around in a few circles and settled down against the warmth of her owner's body. _I'm not going soft._ She thought to herself, despite that she smirked and petted the girl beside her. "I'm being waaay too nice for you. You're a spoiled pup you know that?" She questioned and Kim looked up at her for a few seconds. She affirmed the question by rubbing her head up against Shego's bosom, a smile on her face as she closed her eyes again.

"Goodnight Kimmie," She heard her owner say. "And the boob-rubbing thing..? I'll let it slide." And a silence followed after that before Shego spoke up again. "For now." And she too fell asleep, her puppy yet again by her side.

* * *

_As you've read, not quite eventful but it gives me a good start for the next chapter, which will definitely be eventful. _

_I've decided to finish this story first, leaving my other stories on hold even though I will be writing some words and maybe even chapters for them. I still have about 5 stories I have to finish. Plus this one makes at least 6, so I'll just write them one by one. Sorry for the 4 out of 5 stories that are requested, it'll take another while longer but I'll definitely get to it._

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


End file.
